


How to Steal A Cherry Or Why Prankster Duo Can't Find His Cherry

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Clary Sage, multiple versions of Duo, you cannot not love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Clary Sage--There had been a time when Duo had been all one person, each one of these personalities part of a whole. And then one day, Heero had come home to find... well, to find a lot more than one.





	How to Steal A Cherry Or Why Prankster Duo Can't Find His Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Prankster Duo, or P. Duo as the other Duos had taken to calling him. Often had a hard time of it. Everyone always assumed he was the one who'd played any practical joke in the place, even if he hadn't. He was deeply misunderstood; at least that's what he'd say in his defense.  
  
This time it was no different, waking up to what felt like an entire brass band and its mother wandering through his head with garbage-can lids and flashlights. After a little while, he realized it was actually just a hangover, though he still felt that it was unfair, and that most of all, that somehow he'd been misunderstood. What a mean joke to play on someone, he thought, ignoring the fact that he'd played much meaner jokes.  
  
A few minutes of nausea passed, time in which he took a serious internal look, noting that his head had finally stopped spinning a little. But only a little. After another minute went by on roller skates, he carefully cracked open an eye, determined to slam it shut if anything at all appeared in it. What the one open eye saw, was some eyelashes and something dark.  
  
Carefully he opened the eye further, and the eyelashes went away. He sighed with relief, and tried to figure out what the dark stuff was.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's night I bet." He mumbled after a few more minutes.  
  
"And you're in my bed." A voice said next to his ear.  
  
Any other time of day, and P. Duo would have argued this point. After all, any bed that didn't actually have written on it whose bed it was, was up for grabs. Right? So, he didn't remember seeing a name, for that matter, he didn't have a clue where he was.  
  
Recognize the voice, if he could do that, it might answer one of those questions. He concentrated, squinting shut his one open eye. Nasal tone, kinda pissed off, sexy too, in a weird way. Maybe it was Thief Duo? Sometimes he tried to steal blankets... but, no that hadn't been his voice... Maybe it was...  
  
"It's me."  
  
Ohhh, Heero. "Heero!" P. Duo took the time to leap out of the bed, falling flat on his face before rising with a little groan on his lips. "Ouch?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"What are you, Canon Heero?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Owwww."  
  
"Hangover?"  
  
P. Duo nodded miserably, and then stopped as he swore he heard something rattle when he did it. "Jus' trying to help Trowa." Something passed through his mind, picking up some stray thoughts. "What are you doing in my bed?"  
  
"What?" Heero bent down, helping the bedraggled, braided clone back onto the bed.  
  
"My bed, what are you doing in my bed?" P. Duo managed to give a very significant look, despite the hair that got caught in his mouth. Damn braid, if only the other Duos would let him cut it off, just once.  
  
"This isn't your bed, it's mine, you passed out in it." Heero sighed, wandering back over to his computer and sitting down, idly he eyed the remaining cherries left in the bowl. Then he glanced at the little pile of neatly knotted stems sitting beside it. Let's see... he pondered, perhaps a granny knot with a double half hitch? Or had he done one of those?  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Heero turned to find a pair of dull violet eyes peering at him from over his shoulder. He winced a bit in sympathy; P. Duo looked like death warmed over. "Cherry stems, I'm running out of knots to tie, you never did say what kind you wanted."  
  
A moment of silence took hold, clinging for all it was worth. P. Duo stared in utter ...well, utter something, he wasn't really sure what just yet. "I think I'm impressed." He mumbled.  
  
"I didn't know that was a knot, how do you tie one of those?"  
  
P. Duo had a sudden nasty suspicion, he looked at Heero to make sure. It was funny that, only one Heero and all of the Duos, he was surprised he was actually alone with the boy. But that was beside the point, the point was umm...  
  
His mouth fell open a little as he watched with rapt amazement while Heero deftly managed to tie something that looked suspiciously like a balloon animal - a dog, with his tongue... Now _that_ was impressive.  
  
"How about this?" Heero asked, expertly hiding the twinkle in his eyes. He held out the little cherry stem, dog balloon, animal thing...  
  
What had he been mumbling earlier? Something about naughty things that could be done with someone who could tie a stem into a knot... "Whoa! Will you look at the time! I think my bed is calling me!" P. Duo made a leap for the bed, falling face forward onto it and covering his head with the sheet. Shit. He'd heard about Heero, but never really had bothered to pay attention to the other Duos gossip. After all, the guy couldn't be _that_ amazing. Though Sex Kitten Duo did rave about him, of course Sex Kitten Duo raved about everyone. But even Thief Duo and Mechanic Duo had said some things... good things. He sat up, twisting the sheet around himself.  
  
Like the fact that, Heero was the only Heero, he just had mood swings. And that he also had had every Duo, except -and P. Duo shivered a little at the thought- him. Which meant, that he was actually also Cherry Duo, and everyone knew what happened to the cherry...  
  
He glanced at the almost empty bowl of them, and in turn at the small pile of deftly tied cherry stems. For a minute, he was almost sure that this was supposed to be a metaphor for something, but he managed to shrug off the feeling.  
  
"Um, I hope you don't mind my asking, but which Duo are you?"  
  
Saved! If Heero didn't know which one he was, then he wouldn't try to steal his cherry. So which one could he be? Hmm, not Slutty Duo, that was for sure, maybe Shy Duo? Or perhaps Teenage Klutz Duo... Aha! "Sensitive Duo." He said, and tried to remember how that Duo behaved. He bowed his head, looking up through his eyelashes. That was it, perfect.  
  
"Ohh, then why were you trying to get Trowa drunk?" Heero was giving a penetrating stare, which of course brought P. Duo's mind back over to that patch of the cornfield again.  
  
And how would Sensitive Duo answer that one? Oh hell, he knew better, S. Duo wouldn't have even tried that route. Ok, he would admit he'd lied, "I'm really uhh..." he trailed off, not Horny Duo, maybe Djinn Duo. Naa, how about...  
  
It was around that time when he realized Heero didn't appear to care which Duo he was, because a pair of hands were busily removing his clothes.  
  
"You must be Cute Duo."  
  
Or, About to be Banged Through the Mattress Duo. "Oh no, he has a much better sense of humor." P. Duo tried lamely. So far, Heero wasn't that bad, P. Duo tilted his head as a few soft kisses lingered on his neck. Not bad at all. He felt his shirt slide from his shoulders with a soft sighing sound, nimble fingers already unbuttoning his pants. Nothing to be nervous about. A finger slid down his stomach and under his underwear, the hand attached to it following, both reaching around his steadily growing erection.  
  
Ok, so maybe there were a few things to be nervous about. Despite himself, P. Duo giggled. And the hand stopped. Uh oh... Oh crud, he hadn't been able to help it, it'd tickled. Well it'd felt really good too, too good.  
  
"So, you never answered, which Duo are you?"  
  
Right about now he felt like Horny Duo, or maybe "Oh!"  
  
"Oh Duo? I don't think I know that one." Heero mumbled against his neck, teeth nipping lightly towards his collarbone. Heero was almost positive it was Prankster Duo, he'd gotten pretty good at telling them all apart by now. But for the life of him, he couldn't think why Prankster Duo was so nervous, surely they'd ... or maybe they hadn't. Silently Heero began counting off Duos in his head. After the first twenty or so he realized, he never had actually had sex with P. Duo. Which also meant, P. Duo was a virgin.  
  
Heero tried to hide his grin. There was nothing quite like a first time. He went about his task with a little more vigor, easing Prankster Duo back while at the same time delving his hand further inside the tight black pants. He was delighted with the throaty little moan he received this time, instead of a giggle.  
  
It was funny how once you got a Duo into a certain position, and into a certain mood, they all became similar. Oh sure, there were still a few differences, but some things about them never changed. Like, and Heero spent some time nibbling his way along the smooth line of jaw and neck, that spot right there. Prankster Duo writhed, hands gripping at Heero's shoulders, body arching upwards. That spot got them going every time.  
  
Though, Sex Kitten Duo usually managed to always keep the upper hand, even when he was on bottom. But then just as they were all the same, they were all different too.  
  
Heero decided to step it up a notch, slithering down the bed and removing P. Duo's pants as he went. He reached the feet and admired just how cute they were; giving one of them a kiss before a pant leg covered it briefly. Glancing back up along the length of naked body stretched out in front of him, he offered up a few prayers of thanksgiving, to who ever had managed to split Duo into all these separate identities.  
  
There had been a time when Duo had been all one person, each one of these personalities part of a whole. And then one day, Heero had come home to find... well, to find a lot more than one.  
  
Occasionally he himself would feel strange tugs, and he knew that the different Heeros inside of him wanted to divide too, but so far, he'd succeeded in keeping them all together. Though they did give him some very strange mood swings. Especially Djinni Heero, he always wanted to use his magic to grow larger. Well, maybe some day he'd let them out, but for now, he enjoyed getting to bed all the separate personalities.  
  
Prankster Duo had that oh-so familiar glazed look in his eyes, countless Duos before him having had it whenever Heero got a hold of them. It disappeared behind closed eyelids, as Heero crawled upward a little more, resting his chin on a smooth thigh, breath sliding out over naked skin.  
  
A shiver of anticipation seemed to pass between them both, like a ball being thrown back and forth. Prankster Duo sighed, head rolling back as his legs spread apart as if by magic. Heero _was_ good with his mouth, amazingly so. A cherry stem didn't stand a chance, and he wasn't holding up much better. Heero was like a vacuum cleaner with clout, sucking and sucking, tongue dancing and swiveling like the best of erotic dancers.  
  
It was doing the most fantastic things, one minute lapping at him like a lollipop, the next minute swallowing him whole. He tried to lift his head to watch, but one glimpse of that chaotic head of hair bobbing over his lap, and his eyes rolled back along with his head, collapsing onto the pillow in defeat. All he could manage was to bury his fingers in that hair, and grip lightly as Heero showed off his skills.  
  
Heero was in fact very skilled, he also happened to own a large supply of lubricants due to the sheer amount of traffic his bedroom received. He reached between the mattresses, sliding out the much-used tube found there. It was almost empty; he'd have to remember to replace it soon.  
  
While he managed to lube a few fingers one handed, he also savored the flavor or Prankster Duo, pondering the many little differences in each. This one tasted like a sugar rush that pulled practical jokes, if such a thing existed. Sweet and bitter, full of pepper and honey, a delightful mixing of hyperactive boy and untouched virgin, all rolled into the body of sex god. Yum thought Heero, humming the syllables of that word and thoroughly enjoying the reaction.  
  
Hips bucked up, the hands tightening in his hair, a low moan filling his ears. That was usually the signal. He gave Prankster Duo's shaft another long lick, smiling at the reaction the entrance of a lubed finger had on this play. Five seconds later P. Duo half-sobbed half-screamed as Heero unerringly sought out his prostate. Luckily, it was always in the same place on each Duo.  
  
A curve of his fingertip and "Aaaaahhh..." Duo's legs went limp, hands thrown upward to collapse beside his head.  
  
That was the spot all right. Heero couldn't help but grin, he'd gotten particularly good at this in the past few months. Of course, when six Duos manage to get you alone in a locked bedroom for any amount of time, you're bound to learn a few things. It hadn't helped that they'd been the lustiest and most hentai of the lot. Heero still got the shivers just thinking about it.  
  
He nudged a little more with his finger, teasing his tongue along the length and breadth of P. Duo's arousal. He knew the poor Duo couldn't last much longer under the assault, and was determined to stop. But he found he just couldn't.  
  
So he decided to make quick work of it instead, imparting one last, long and lusty suck, which also happened to draw the orgasm right out of his `victim'. He swallowed a few times, interesting, bit different flavor from the rest of it, perhaps because it was a larger amount. A satisfied groan answered from where P. Duo was hiding his face in the pillow, followed by the muttered word, "wow."  
  
Wow indeed, but Heero wasn't done yet. He was merely taking a breather. He smiled, nuzzling the soft-skinned abdomen and slithering upward for a kiss. A pair of violet eyes opened, looking at him with no small amount of lust and confusion. "That's it? That wasn't so bad." Prankster Duo was quite happy actually, he thought there was supposed to be more, but this was just fine.  
  
"There's more." Heero said with a grin, standing up in order to remove his own clothes, which in the mad rush to seduce, had been completely forgotten.  
  
"Uh oh, more?" P. Duo shivered, there couldn't possibly be too much more, that had been a lot, well, in a manner of speaking.  
  
"Yup, a lot more."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Oh no, none of that."  
  
"Uhh..." P. Duo lost his train of thought, ok, so there was more, he could take it! Bring it on! He whimpered as Heero ran a hand down his stomach, ok, maybe he couldn't take it.  
  
The other Duos talked a lot about Heero, but in all this time, Prankster Duo had never really paid attention. So, unlike fully three-quarters of the Duos in the house, he hadn't a clue what was supposed to come next. Though, he was almost positive it would be Heero.  
  
This last thought was confirmed, as he happened to glance up, and noticed that Heero was naked, his eyes trailed lower, and froze.  
  
Wait a minute, hadn't the other Duos mentioned something about this? P. Duo tried to recall the memory, but nothing came to him. Though Heero did walk a bit closer.  
  
Heero was actually trying to figure this particular Duo out; usually he liked to try to be the perfect Heero for each Duo, so that they'd be happy. The body posture said horny, the eyes said scared, he went back to looking at the body posture, it still said horny. Heero, The maestro of Duos, decided this called for Duo on top. And gently sat on the edge of the bed, before reaching over and bodily dragging Prankster Duo onto his lap.  
  
Prankster Duo considered struggling for about two seconds, but by the time that thought had processed, Heero had already found that spot on his neck again, and was busily turning him into a puddle of Duo-goo. Unconsciously his fingers wormed their way back into Heero's hair, tugging softly at it.  
  
He barely noticed when they moved backwards on the bed, sliding more toward the middle and less towards the edge of it. His feet dangled off it slightly, toes wiggling as Heero nibbled at his shoulder. That felt really nice, better than pulling off a joke, well, almost. But what was that digging into his stomach? He glanced down, nearly falling off the bed when he realized it was the rather large instrument with which Heero was about to... about to... well, put to use. He whimpered again. This was scary stuff, the Duos had never mentioned this, or maybe they had and he'd been too busy thinking up a scheme.  
  
Either way, there was no way that he'd... he was distracted as Heero's mouth found another sensitive spot on his neck. Who knew there were so many of them?  
  
He was just coming down from the high that Heero's lips had sent him on, when those lips found a new target, his own. A small gasp escaped him right before his mouth was taken up in a breath-stealing kiss. The word `wow' ran through his mind again, buck naked and screaming at the top of its lungs. He forgot about the whole straddling Heero thing, and instead concentrated on giving as good as he got. Opening his mouth a little wider and bringing his tongue into play. Finding that Heero's mouth was a positive wellspring of flavors and sensations.  
  
There was a bit of sweetness over here, a smidgen of sour in that corner, this bit tasted like... like... cherries... P. Duo briefly came crashing back down as he realized he was slowly being lowered onto a rather hard object, an object that was located on Heero for that matter. An object that... never mind, it felt pretty good, now what was this flavor? Tasted kind of like...  
  
He became distracted by the growing sensation of being filled, and spent a minute acknowledging this new sensation. It didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would, in fact, it felt, interesting... new, different, but good. He decided he liked it after a few more moments, and bounced a bit, wondering how the feeling would change if he moved. He didn't even register the loud moan he let out when he did.  
  
Though Heero did, and moved his hands into a better position in order to hold on for dear life, as P. Duo started riding him as if he were in the rodeo. It always amazed Heero, the variety of ways the Duos took their first time. Some cried in ecstasy, some howled with glee, some of them screamed at the top of their lungs, one had even yodeled, but he was pretty sure that was just as a joke. Well, almost sure, you could never really tell with a Duo.  
  
Sometimes, they writhed, sometimes they rolled, a few like to bite, some kissed, and one of them even liked to cry (Angst Duo). This one it seemed, like to ride. For as Heero finally got a decent grip on a pair of slim hips, P. Duo gave a triumphant little shout. Pushing Heero firmly backwards into a lying position, and pretty much pummeling him into the bed via their lovely connection of body and soul. With an added squeeze of nimble fingers to a nipple, and a sloppy kiss on top.  
  
Heero was thrilled.  
  
Prankster Duo was a very satisfied customer, finally realizing that he'd been afraid for no real reason. He had thought, that something about this whole process would hurt, or maybe just be plain weird. But so far, he'd had nothing but fun, and now it seemed only to get better. Heero was like some fabulous orgasm machine, programmed to please. And P. Duo was determined to get his money's worth. He let out a little howl and rose up onto his knees, slamming down and laughing. He was actually having a little too much fun, but what possible price could there be to pay?  
  
Apparently there were none, because at that very moment Heero slipped a hand around Prankster Duo's erection and gave it a few slippery jerks. This had the delightful effect of a scream, a loud groan, and several quick tightenings around Heero's somewhat taxed manhood. Followed by a few curse words, a muffled scream this time, and an outrageous amount of semen.  
  
Prankster Duo also fainted.  
  
But what can be said about that, Heero was after all, The Heero.  
  
A short time later, Heero slowly stirred. That had definitely been one of the enjoyable ones. Admittedly, Suicidal Duo hadn't been nearly as much fun, it was that whole talking him down from the ledge thing... and the pill taking, wrist slashing... oh that night had seemed endless, and not in a good way. He rolled over, only then noticing that there wasn't a Duo to be found.  
  
Heero sighed a bit; it looked like he'd have to go sleep with them this night. He was too much of a post-coital snuggler to be alone after such great sex. He nuzzled the pillow, lazily dragging the sheet around his waist and wandering out his doorway and down the hall. The soft sound of snoring guided him to a room only occupied by a few dozen Duos, most of them already in their strange little piles.  
  
The piles had always fascinated Heero. He'd noticed the first night he'd come home to so many Duos; it was how they liked to sleep. Usually about four or five of them would collapse on whatever surface was available, snuggle up together like a heap of kittens, and fall asleep. The result being about five or six piles to a room, and an unending supply of Duo/kitten piles to sleep with.  
  
Heero eyed the five piles that occupied what he was barely able to recognize as the spare bedroom. One particularly cute pile contained two naked Duo's, one with pajamas, and two in boxers, one with a shirt and one without. One of the Duos in that pile had just opened his eyes. Blinking at Heero and then quickly pretending to sleep once more.  
  
"Prankster?" Heero whispered, feeling a bit odd amongst all the sleepers.  
  
It was silent except for the soft snoring, and then a whispered, "what?"  
  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"Didn't you just do that?"  
  
Heero fidgeted, feeling a little weird, but determined to get his after sex snuggles. "Yes, but I want more."  
  
"More!"  
  
Thirty pairs of eyes opened (that's sixty eyes total by the way). Thirty Duos with thirty braids shed various expressions on Heero, ranging from anger, to boredom, from horny to sleepy. One of them yawned.  
  
"Oi," Canon Duo said, "what's the racket?"  
  
"I can't believe you would sleep with someone else!" Faithful Duo screamed, storming out of the room to find Comforting Duo.  
  
"I want nooky!" Horny Duo exclaimed, latching onto one of Heero's legs and nibbling at a kneecap.  
  
"I thought I rigged the lights to go on when there was any noise level exceeding..." but nobody was listening to Mechanic Duo, so the rest of that sentence went unheard.  
  
Finally, Leader Duo raised his voice; he was usually known to be the one to break things up. "Heero go snuggle with Prankster Duo, the rest of you, shut up and go back to bed!"  
  
Quiet settled on the room at last, though a few Duo voices could be heard from the other rooms of the house. Heero sighed happily, settling down into a pile of Duos and wrapping his arms around two or three of them. One kissed his neck happily.  
  
A pair of amethyst eyes opened in the darkness, "what do you mean _'more'_?" Prankster Duo whispered.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
end


End file.
